Promises Aren't Meant to be Broken
by AnimeRockerGirl500
Summary: Jaden and Alexis were best friends when they were kids. And then one day, Jaden disappeared. Alexis kept looking, and looking. No Jaden. Then she went into asking everyone. No one. No one knew who Jaden was. No one, except her.


I, Alexis Rhodes, was always so shy. Someone changed that. My very best friend, Jaden Yuki. He was the first one to give me a chance. My first friend. But now, something happened. I don't know what. But he's been very… distant for a couple of days. I first met him when I was only 8, it's been 6 years. And he's still my only friend. But I've got a feeling, that's going to change. I don't know what or how, but I just have this feeling… things are going to change.

It was a beautiful day outside, sun out, flowers blooming, birds singing. I was sitting on my porch bench, reading a book, when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I looked up. That same face I saw everyday was looking down on me. I smile.

His brown hair was swaying with the wind, his skin tan as usual, chocolate brown eyes full of joy. This is Jaden Yuki, my first friend, and my first love. Though, I never did admit I loved him. I was scared he wouldn't feel the same way.

He smiled back at me, "How are you?" he sat down next to me on the bench.

"I'm fine." I said, shutting my book. "You?"

"Great." He claimed. I looked into his eyes. I could tell something was wrong. But I didn't push it. "I'm taking you out." He said suddenly.

"What?" I chuckled.

"I'm taking you out." He repeated. I was about to say something but he cut me off. "I'm not asking. I'm telling." I sigh.

"I can't win against you..." I leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist.

"No. No you can't." he smirked. I laughed.

"Where we going?"

"Somewhere. Somewhere you'll never forget." He answered.

"Which is?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"It's a surprise." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bench with him.

"I hate surprises." I stated.

"You'll love this one." He claimed.

"Right." I give in while he took me over to his house, which was right next door.

When we got there he opened the door and without going inside he yelled out, "Dad! I'm taking the car!"

"Drive safe!" his father yelled back. Sure Jaden was only 14, but he knew how to drive. His father taught him, but Jaden of course doesn't have a license.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaden said, but only I could hear him. We walked to were the car was and got in.

"Seriously," I start, "where are we going?"

"Seriously," he imitated, "It is a surprise."

"Tell me what it is!" I whine.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise would it, then?"

I stay silent. "Whatever." I finally say.

For the rest of the ride we just talked about life. And then the he stopped the car.

I looked around. "Oh my god!" I gasp, "You didn't just take me here."

"Yea, I did." He smiled, "I told you you'd like it."

"But this place costs so much!" I exclaim.

"I know." He said, "But you deserve this."

I took in my surroundings once again. I was in the middle of a bunch of couples, rich couples, talking and laughing. We were at the most expensive amusement park there was. They treated you like royalty here. That's why it costs so much. They have rides normal amusement parks don't. I've always wanted to go here, ever since it opened up. But it always cost so much.

"Thank you." I managed to get out. I was in deep awe that he would do this for me. No one. Not even my family would do this for me. Yet, he did.

"Now," he said, "let's have fun." He took my hand once again and led me through the crowd.

We stayed there for hours. We played games, went on rides, took pictures, ate _very_ expensive foods, and had fun through it all. We talked and laughed. It was so far the best day of my life. But that was just the beginning of the day. I wasn't ready for what was coming up.

"What now?" I asked Jaden, still smiling.

"We, are going to the park." He responded.

"Mmm?"

"Yeah…" I looked into his eyes. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"No, nothing." He said. I frowned, not believing him. He saw the look on my face. "I mean, what could be wrong?" he defended himself. "Today was the perfect day…" he said softly and sweetly.

"Yeah, but you never know…" I look at him, "Things can go terribly wrong when you're not expecting it too." I felt him tense up. He looked to be ready to… cry.

"Come on." He led me back to the car. I followed him in silence. And that was how we were the whole ride to the park. Silent. I had a very, _very_ bad feeling about this.

When we got there he led me to the swings. I went on the one next to him without hesitation.

It felt like hours, but really it's only been a few minutes, since we got there. I looked at him. He was staring at me the entire time. He smiled sadly at me.

"Promise me…" he started.

"P-promise you what?" I knew something was wrong, I just knew it.

"Promise me, just promise me you'll never forget me…" his eyes held a great sadness.

"A-are you leaving?" I asked, hesitantly.

He ignored what I asked, "Promise you'll never forget the first person to give you a chance, the one who always stood by your side no matter what, the one who always listened, always cared, the only one who ever saw you cry and helped you through it all. Promise me you'll never forget that friend that showed you how to live. Just promise me… you'll always remember the one who loved you for you, and not because of your things, the one who never took advantage of you." I burst into tears.

"I promise." I sobbed

"And I promise," he smiled sadly, "not to leave you alone when I go."

I cried harder and buried my head into his chest, "You can't go! You're my only friend!"

Jaden hugged me tightly, "I know. But I promised didn't I? I promised I wouldn't leave you alone.

"Jay, I-" I couldn't finish my sentence, my eyes were closing. _I love you…_

Everything went black.


End file.
